


Expect the unexpectable

by Arlennil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Chocolate Syrup, Food Sex, M/M, Smut, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil/pseuds/Arlennil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was waiting for Gabriel to come home. He didn't quite manage to surprise the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the unexpectable

Gabriel and Sam had a sort of a routine going on: Gabriel would come home in the evening from whatever angelic business he had in Heaven, Sam would be already waiting for him, back from a hunt, and then Gabriel would snap their clothes away and they'd fuck and fall asleep. To be honest, it had started to feel just a little too repetitive. Not that the sex wasn't good – with Gabriel the Trickster/Archangel it was always something else – but it did felt the slightest bit.... predictive.

That feeling would stop tonight. Sam had plans, some of which even included chocolate syrup. All of them included Gabriel on the bed and lube in the bedside table.... although the lube part was debatable, since Gabriel really liked the taste of chocolate. Sam even went as far as dimming the lights, but not so much that it would be too noticeable, because he still had in fresh memory the time he last tried for a bit of romantic. Gabriel teased him about it for weeks.

Everything was set up, Sam made sure he put on the cologne Gabriel liked best, and waited. And waited. At first he told himself that surely the archangel was just wrapped up in work and will come later. But when the clock striked ten, Gabriel was still nowhere to be seen, which was a little worrying because the archangel was never late. So, he stayed up a bit longer. Seconds ticked by and stretched into minutes, and by midnight Sam gave up waiting and went to bed. Hopefully Gabriel would be there in the morning and apologize for not making it in time and then laugh at Sam for worrying about him.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreaming. In the dream Gabriel was there, with a smirk on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes, barefoot, wearing a muddy brown shirt. He waggled his eyebrows, leering at Sam, and slowly popped the first button open. Then the second, and the third... as the shirt gradually revealed his bare chest, Gabriel made sure to make a show of it. He gracefully slipped it off and tossed it aside, then ran his fingers over his nipples, letting out a small sigh. Sam's dream self sucked in a surprised breath, his eyes flicking to meet Gabriel's, closed in pleasure. The archangel winked at him and hooked his thumbs in the waist of his jeans, pulling them down bit by bit until they revealed his hipbones. He ran a finger teasingly along the line, circling the button and unbottoning it. Then he undid his zipper, notch by notch, while Sam's eyes were firmly glued to his fingers doing the job. Gabriel hissed a little as the pressure on his cock lessened, and once more their eyes met, an electric spark jumping between them. He quickly discarded the jeans, which joined the shirt on the floor, standing in nothing but his boxers. Sam swallowed thickly, suddenly finding his mouth dry. 

Gabriel stalked to the bed, crawling on it, tossing the blanket aside and setting himself between Sam's legs. He placed a nipping kiss on Sam's lips, the sharp almost-pain sensation going straight to Sam's dick, making him moan and reach for his lover. The archangel kissed him for a while, allowing Sam to grip his hair tight and bring their bodies together. They both moaned when their cocks brushed, smiling at against each other. Then Gabriel gripped Sam's hands and placed them by his sides on the mattress.

'Watch, ' he said with a devilish smile. With that he leaned down and licked a path from Sam's neck across the collar bone to his right nipple. He circled it with his tongue, flicking across the tip and then sucking it into his mouth. Before he moved to the other one, he ended his caresses with a light scrape of teeth, which left Sam shivering and shifting on the bed. Gabriel then headed down his chest, licking and sucking on the skin every so often. He dipped his tongue in Sam's belly button, bit his hipbone and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure. Tracing his fingers across Sam's pubic hair, he stroked his balls lightly, then sucked them into his mouth.

'Oh- ' managed Sam.

Gabriel grinned. He was getting Sam to incoherency. Good. He pulled off and pressed himself firmly to his lover's body, kissing him passionately.

'Mmmm.. ' muttered Sam, when they finally parted for air. 'Wish this was real.'

The archangel chuckled. 'Oh, this is real, Sammy.' He licked his mouth. 'Only thing you have to do is wake up.'

Sam slowly registered a warm body on his as the dream fog lifted from his mind. He opened his eyes and saw Gabriel grinning at him, looking very pleased with himself.

'Gabr-mmph.' Sam didn’t get very far before there was a tongue in his mouth demanding attention. His dick was already hard, obviously liking the idea. Sam placed his hands on Gabriel's back, caressing and then turning them around. He reached for the chocolate syrup and winked at the surprised archangel. 

'I made plans,' he confessed.

Gabriel laughed out loud at the sight of the syrup. 'You know me so well.'

Sam squeezed the liquid on Gabriel's chest, making him gasp. He painted a few lines and then coated Gabriel's cock and balls in it with an evil smile on his face, savouring the sounds he made. Then he licked the syrup off Gabriel, releasing pornographic moans when swallowing. Soon Gabriel had hands in his hair and was trying to push him lower. He complied, licking a teasing line along Gabriel's cock and playing with the slit, but not doing what Gabriel wanted the most. Only after he got rid of all the syrup did he close his hand around it, squeezing and licking the drop of precome that had appeared at the top. 

Gabriel heaved a in large breath and whined. 'Sam, come on.... '

'Nuh-huh,' answered Sam, seemingly preoccupied with licking his balls.

'Oh! Sam... '

Sam looked straight into the archangel's eyes. 'Ask me.'

Gabriel released a shaky breath and his eyes darkened. 'Please.'

Sam smirked and then went down on his lover, swallowing him whole. Gabriel half-arched off the bed, hips bucking, so Sam had to pin him to the mattress with both hands. He bobbed his head a few times, making sure to swallow around Gabriel's cock when he was down, and then Gabriel was pulling him off.

Sam frowned at him in confusion, licking his lips.

'I thought you wanted to fuck, Sam,' muttered Gabriel. 'And I do want to use that chocolate syrup.' He reached for the tube. 'Lie down.'

He coated his finger in the liquid and licked it experimentally. 'Delicious.' Then he spread Sam's legs and made a circle around his hole slowly rubbing the syrup in. After a while he added more of it and slipped a finger inside. Sam hissed slightly, clenching and then relaxing, adjusting to the feeling. Gabriel placed little kisses on Sam's cock as he worked, pushing in and out, adding more syrup and another finger. By the time he finally brushed his fingers against his prostate, Sam was flushing and drawing in quick breaths. The white hot spark of pleasure stole his breath, and he reached needily for Gabriel.

'Please,' he whispered.

'Not yet, Sammy,' Gabriel answered, continuing his efforts. He quickened the pace of his fingers and soon had Sam writhing in front of him, tossing his head on the bed.

'Gabriel, please.. please, now.. '

'Please what?' Gabriel asked, emphasizing his words with a spot-on thrust.

'Ah! Please fuck me... Gabriel...'

'Well, since you asked so nicely,' replied the archangel, withdrawing his fingers, replacing them with his dick.

'Yes,' moaned Sam and held him closer. The first thrust was slow, but Gabriel soon picked up the pace, slamming hard into his lover. Sam was overwhelmed with pleasure, mumbling a stream of nonsense, when Gabriel kissed him. He tongue-fucked him, synchronising the thrusts with every shove in, and that was what Sam needed. He screamed into Gabriel's mouth, coming hard, and Gabriel wasn't far behind, collapsing on him afterwards. They lied on the bed panting for air after that, Gabriel lazily snapping the mess away and wrapping the covers over them.

'So why were you late, anyway?' asked Sam, still a little out of breath. 

Gabriel chuckled. 'I wanted to surprise you and there's nothing more surprising than unexpected sex in the middle of the night.'

Sam groaned. 'You purposefully made me wait so long? I hate you.'

'Love you too, Sammy-boy.'


End file.
